road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde Biography She is a seasoned veteran of Broadway, having performed in the ensemble of numerous hit shows. Kitty is worried she got the role of Lola because of her relationship with the director. Her friends tell her to stop thinking about it and enjoy the experience of a lifetime. However, Kitty gets replaced by movie star Jessica Rudrow and is supposed to come back after Jessica leaves, but Karen gets cast instead (by Karen's boyfriend/Co-worker, Jason Riddler.) Carrer Highlights Broadway *"StreakyTeen" (Lola) *"Hair" *"Rock Of Ages" *"Mamma Mia!" *"Triple Crown" (Nora" *"Legally Blonde" (u/s Elle) *"Wicked" *"Hairspray" *"Chicago" *"Little Shop of Horrors" *"Rent" New York/Off-Broadway *"On the Town" (Encores!) *"Ready Money" (Second Stage) *"Pallin' Around" (59E59) *"Ella" (LCT) *Northen New York Shakespeare Festival Regional *"StreakyTeen" *"Guys and Dolls" TV *"Gossip Girl" *"The Today Show" *"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" *"Cyberchase" (voice) Theatre Camp *"Into the Woods" (Little Red Riding Hood) Tony Awards *Best Support Actress for Liaisons - Nominated *Best Actress for Bombshell - Won Outer Critics Circle *Best Supporting Actress for Liaisons - Nominated *Best Actress for Bombshell - Nominated Relationships Joe Hart (boyfriend) Joe and Kitty didn't interact with each other during Season One. In Season Two, Joe began to have some feelings for Kitty sense he aided her after her breakup with Jason in Season One and they bonded together as they decieded to go on and date. Joe and Kitty admit that they both love each other as more than just best friends in Stronger Bonds. In Solos, they make out in Joe's bed, and when Joe says he would like to sing a duet with Kitty in glee club, Kitty is very rude with Joe, saying that she is only making out with her because Jason is trapped. Joe then starts dating Vanessa to make Kitty jealous, which works. Kitty is jealous and makes Vanessa break up with Joe. Although they end up dating a few episodes later. In Justifying Love, Joe finally confronts Kitty about their relationship. They end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Joe stated that it would be wrong to break up with Vanessa because he loves her too. Also, Kitty is too afraid to break up with Jason again because of her reputation. Joe eventually breaks up with Vanessa, in Rumours, When Vanessa begins to suspect of his relationship with Kitty and calls him stupid. When they began dating, they kept it as a secret due to Kitty's fear of what others would think. In Season 3, They officially called it a relationship in the episode Stronger Bonds, when Kitty hesitantly inquired if they were dating. Joe responded with statements implying she was under the assumption they had been dating for a while. In Neon, Kitty is outed, forcing her to be honest about her relationship with Joe. In Heart, they kiss and have sex for the first time on screen. Jason Riddler (ex-boyfriend) Their relationship began almost four months to prior the episode, Pilot and ended in the episode Auditions, when Jason finds out that Kitty, had cheated on him with his best friend, Joe Hart, and that she was pregnant with Joe's baby, which she lied about and claimed it was Jason's and that she got pregnant via hot tub. They get back together the next year after Kitty cheats on Joe, whom she was initially dating, with Jason. They break up again in Funeral due to Jason having stronger feelings for Karen and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year, he says that he still loves Kitty. Jason initiates both the break-ups. Throughout the serie, Kitty has been showing some desprete signs that she still has feelings for him, even though he does not feel the same. Songs S1= ;Solos Song wjnsomd.jpg|Too Cool (Pilot)|link=Too Cool Song dfdddd.jpg|I Say A Little Prayer (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=I Say A Little Prayer Song wjn ieokejodiknjd.jpg|You Keep Me Hangin' On (Auditions)|link=You Keep Me Hangin' On Song snh sww.jpg|Papa Don't Preach (The Power of Madonna)|link=Papa Don't Preach Gaia 25.png|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Big Opening)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Song w sss.jpg|It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Funk)|link=It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Kitty's version) ;Duets Song ihejd.jpg|Everybody Talks (Jason) (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Everybody Talks Gaia 164.png|Holding Out For A Hero (Karen Hollister) (Cost Of Art)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song odminkm.jpg|Give It Up (Camilla) (Right Here, Right Now (episode))|link=Give It Up ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 100.png|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (A New Beginning)|link=Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Gaia 233.png|Do It Well (Solos)|link=Do It Well Song ejbih ijnb jn.jpg|Love To Burn (Original Song) (Single Version)|link=Love To Burn Song inhsns.jpg|Breakaway (Beautiful Charts)|link=Breakaway Song dssss.jpg|I'm Going Down (Justifying Love)|link=I'm Going Down ;Duets Song sgdb.JPG|Beautiful Roses and Love (Joe) (Solos)|link=Beautiful Roses and Love Song azsxdcfv.JPG|Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) (Joe) (Regionals)|link=Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) Song eij en.jpg|Love To Burn (Karen) (Original Song)|link=Love To Burn Song uhiejo d.jpg|That's Life (Karen) (Control Freaks)|link=That's Life Song dhfd.JPG|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Karen) (Born This Way)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song hfnm.JPG|Why, I Love You (Jason) (Rumours)|link=Why I Love You ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song issdinmfof.jpg|Dancing On My Own (The Big Return)|link=Dancing On My Own Song ij nwsm.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye (Micheal)|link=Never Can Say Goodbye ;Duets Gaia 239.png|Saving All My Love For You (Joe Heart) (The Big Return)|link=Saving All My Love For You Gaia 247.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Joe Heart) (Stonger Bonds)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life Song hddj.jpg|I'm Still Standing (James Jones) (I Heart $)|link=I'm Still Standing Song_aaaasss.jpg|Up Up Up (James Jones) (I Heart $)|link=Up Up Up Gaia iok.png|Take My Breath Away (Daisy Parker) (Prom-asuars)|link=Take My Breath Away Gaia 134.png|Take A Hint (Karen Hollister) (Interviews)|link=Take A Hint Gaia 321.png|Big Finish (Karen Hollister) (Graduation Part 3)|link=Big Finish |-| S4= ;Solos In a Group Number {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="3" style="background:#FFCC04;"| |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Episode ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |Homeward Bound/Home | style="text-align: center;"|True Beauty |Jason, Daisy, James, Camilla and Kyle |- |We've Got Tonite | style="text-align: center;"|Wedding Disaster |Jason, Karen, Ginger, Chase, Daisy, Joey and Kyle Category:Character Category:Season 1